The present invention relates generally to telephone systems, and in particular to a method and apparatus for automatically providing speech recognition resources to a user upon initiating a call and during subsequent call states.
As speech recognition applications become more integrated with traditional PBX functionality, the provisioning of speech recognition has become fundamental to improving users"" telephone experiences. In order to utilize speech recognition resources in current PBX systems, the user is required to dial the speech recognition application, or Speech Recognition Engine (SRE) resource, from an idle telephone device. It is not currently possible to merely go off-hook and speak the name of the party in order to connect to the SRE resource. Nor is it currently possible to invoke the SRE resource after it has been de-allocated by, for example, speaking another party""s name to call, when the user receives a busy signal or there is no answer to the initial call attempt.
Currently, there are two methods to associate an SRE resource to service a user request (used either individually or in conjunction), as follows:
1) Require the user to dial a number, at the user""s telephone device, in order to connect the SRE explicitly. This can be accomplished by configuring a hunt group of SRE resources (typically, a number of ports configured on system installation). The associated telephone number can be provided to the user, or can be represented by an alternative dialing sequence, which delivers the call to the hunt group (i.e. system speed-dial of 411). Optimally, a single button is provided on the telephone to initiate the call. For example, Mitel Corp. includes a button labeled Speak@Ease on its display sets. Regardless of how the SRE resource is provisioned, this method always requires the user to take a specific action prior to using the SRE resource.
2) Provide a hotline connection at the user""s telephone device, in order to connect the SRE implicitly. The user simply goes off-hook and the SRE is connected automatically. This can be accomplished by configuring a hunt group of SRE resources (as in method 1, above) and configuring the user""s telephone device as a hotline to the associated telephone number. This can also be accomplished by associating a system attribute with the user""s device which initiates the connection to an SRE resource upon on going off-hook. This method does not require the user to take a specific action prior to using the SRE resource, however, system configuration is required on behalf of the user.
In both methods described above, the SRE resource is not available if a user remains off-hook after an initial call is initiated and the SRE resource has been disconnected. The user must end the call, or place the call on bold, and explicitly dial the SRE resource (e.g. actuate the Speak@Ease button when an SRE resource is desired).
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a telephone system having a plurality of telephone devices connected to a call control, and at least one Speech Recognition Engine (SRE) resource also connected to the call control. In operation, the call control allocates the SRE resource upon initiation of a call without requiring specific user action or system configuration on behalf of the user. Call control releases the SRE resource once a valid destination number is recognized (in the case where the SRE incorporates a DTMF receiver function (as is known in the art)) or after the first valid DTMF tone is received (where the SRE and DTMF receiver are separate). Subsequently, a further SRE resource may be allocated during the call in response to call progress information. The call context as maintained by PBX call control, is used to act on directives as recognized by the SRE resource and provide the user with context specific responses, as appropriate.
The SRE resource is available to all telephone devices connected to the PBX, including any device that requires connection to the SRE on behalf of a user (e.g. a headset or speakerphone operating in hands free mode, PC phone, etc.)